Love Touch
by TerukiSan
Summary: Gakuto has to attend a high class event with his mother, but can't dress himself! Yuushi to the rescue!


"Gakuto!" the bouncy redhead's mother called. "Yes?" Gakuto shouted back. "You're coming with me to a high-class event. The Atobe family have organised it." she explained, and Gakuto scowled, rolling his eyes. "Do I have to?" Gakuto complained, and his mother tapped her foot. "Yes, Gakuto, you do." she replied and Gakuto gave in. "Fine, how long do I have?" he said. "Around 3 hours." Gakuto pouted and stuck out his tongue. "I'll go choose something to wear."

After 30 minutes of whining and throwing shirts over his room, Gakuto stood in an outfit and inspected himself in a mirror. "Hm." he grumbled, and there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he called and adjusted the tie he was wearing. "Aah, Gakuto, are you colour-blind?" Oshitari said and walked in, closely followed by Gakuto's mother. "Yuushi!" Gakuto screeched and glared at his mum. "Oshitari-kun is here to help you. You are hopeless at dressing yourself." she said and Gakuto gave her a death-glare. Oshitari chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "Don't worry, Mrs Mukahi, I'll make sure Gakuto looks presentable." the blunette said. "Okay, have him ready in 2 and a half hours, Oshitari-kun." Gakuto's mother requested, and Oshitari nodded. "Will do."

Oshitari put a hand to his chin in thought, as he walked around Gakuto, inspecting him. Gakuto twitched. "What?!" he yelled and put his hands on his hips, watching Oshitari. "Gakuto… when was the last time you washed your face?" he asked. "I ALWAYS WASH MY FACE!" the redhead exploded. "Aah. How long have you been washing it by yourself?" "Since grade school!" Gakuto replied with a pout. "I can tell, there's grime on here that looks like it's been there since kindergarten." Oshitari said and walked out, only to return a few moments later with a wet, soapy flannel. "Wait, Yuushi, why have you got a-- NO!" Gakuto asked, then yelled as Oshitari attacked Gakuto's face with the cloth. After a few moments of struggling against the stronger boy, Gakuto settled down, with a small pink blush on his face. "There." Oshitari announced, holding the cloth in his hands, and inspecting Gakuto's face. "Much better."

The tensai studied Gakuto again, eyes focused on the redhead's hair. "Your hair is a mess." "What? I wash it lots, and brush it!" "What conditioner do you use?" "Conditioner?" Gakuto tilted his head to one side and blinked at his doubles partner. "Hold on, I'll get some of mine from my bag, Gakuto." he said and walked out again, coming back with a bag, and taking out some conditioner. He took Gakuto's wrist and led him to the bathroom. "Take off the shirt and tie." Oshitari commanded. "PERVERT!" Gakuto screamed and pointed at Oshitari. "For God's sake, Gakuto, I'm going to wash your hair, and the clothes will get wet if you don't. Take off the shirt and tie." "Oh…" Gakuto replied and took them off, while Oshitari set the water running and got it to a temperature that wasn't too hot. "Put your head over the bath." he commanded, and Gakuto did as he was told, feeling very self-conscious in front of Oshitari. Oshitari let the water soak Gakuto's hair, before shampooing it, then conditioning it, his fingers massaging it into Gakuto's scalp gently, and Gakuto had to bite his lip to stop himself from making any unnecessary noise. Oshitari rinsed Gakuto's hair, and handed him a towel. "Here, dry yourself off, and blow-dry your hair. You can do that, right?" Oshitari said, and a smirk played at his lips. "Of course!" Gakuto shouted, blushing and throwing the towel in Oshitari's face, storming back to his room.

After finding Gakuto suitable clothing, most of it Oshitari's smaller clothes, Oshitari watched Gakuto again. "For crying out loud, Gakuto, is that what you call tying a tie?" Oshitari said and watched another failed attempt at tying it. "Yes?" Gakuto replied, scowling at the fabric draped around his neck. "Come here, I'll do it." Oshitari said, and stood up, walking to Gakuto. His hands did the tie swiftly, and Gakuto flushed pink again. He was nervous, being so close to Oshitari, especially after being half-naked in front of him. Gakuto shook his head free of his thoughts and picked up the formal coat. He managed to put it on, but when it came to doing up the buttons, his hands were far too shaky. Oshitari knelt down, and did them for Gakuto. Gakuto bit his lip again, blushing and turning his head away. The jacket was a bit too big, so the buttons were in an awkward place. Gakuto bit his lip harder, and stifled a gasp as Oshitari's fingers brushed his crotch accidentally.

"Right, let's check everything." Oshitari said, and ran his fingers through Gakuto's hair, making sure it was neat. He circled Gakuto, hand on his chin again and gave a nod. "Go and show your mother, Gakuto." Oshitari said and Gakuto blushed again, giving a nod, and walking down the stairs. Oshitari grinned at the squeals of delight he could hear from Mrs Mukahi, as she laid her eyes on her uncharacteristically tidy son. He could hear Gakuto screeching and attempting to clatter away from his mum, but she was probably holding him too tight for him to possibly get away. "Thank you, Oshitari-kun!" Gakuto's mother sung to Oshitari. "Anytime." he called back, and gathered his things. "We'll be leaving now!" the redhead's mother called, and one last squeal of anguish from Gakuto was heard before the door closed.

After the function, where everyone complimented Gakuto, and how smart he looked, Gakuto walked up to his room, to find none other than Oshitari Yuushi sat on his bed. "AAAH? YUUSHI?!" He screamed and took up a defensive pose. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled and glared at Yuushi. "Incorrect removal of an evening suit can cause permanent damage, I figured you'd need my help." Gakuto's blue eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Oshitari undid the coat's buttons, and he folded it neatly, and took off Gakuto's tie. Gakuto closed his eyes and tried to distract himself. Oshitari's nimble fingers undid Gakuto's shirt buttons, and he folded that, placing it with the coat. "Trousers please." Oshitari said, and Gakuto whined a little before taking them off, and handing them to Oshitari. He folded them and Gakuto realised he was stood in front of Oshitari in his underwear. Gakuto scowled. "What next? Incorrect removal of underwear can cause permanent damage, let me help you with that?" Gakuto quipped and folded his arms across his bare chest. "If you want." Oshitari replied, looking Gakuto in the eyes. "Wh-what?!" Gakuto screamed. "I'm kidding." Oshitari replied and put everything back I his bag.

Just before he left, Yuushi turned to Gakuto and studied him. "Gakuto…" Yuushi said and looked at the redhead. "Yes?" Gakuto answered. "You have something on your face." he said exasperatedly. "Let me go wash it then." the redhead replied. "No, no, I'll get it." "Where is it?!" "Let me get it.." Oshitari said and leaned close to Gakuto and kissed him softly. Gakuto's eyes widened and he froze for a moment. He kissed back gently, gripping with one hand on Oshitari's shirt. After a couple of minutes, Oshitari pulled back, and nodded at Gakuto. "Not bad." he said, before walking away, and leaving the house. Gakuto blinked and ran to his window, scrambling to open it. He grinned as he saw Oshitari. "Yuushi! I love you!" Gakuto shouted out of the window. Oshitari stopped walking and turned to face Gakuto's house, and spotted the redhead. "I love you too." he shouted back, before walking home, a smile on his face.


End file.
